


Hifumi Yeet's Sojiro

by Phat_Dave



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-20 23:02:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11344914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phat_Dave/pseuds/Phat_Dave
Summary: Sojiro's coffee isn't very good tbh





	Hifumi Yeet's Sojiro

After killing Akira, Hifumi goes to tell Akira's dad, Sojiro, about the death of his son. Once getting to Le 


End file.
